It Was My Fault
by wrecked apocolypse
Summary: JxM Jordan fights his feelings for his rambunctious partner, Molly. Unexpectedly, Molly is dealing with the same problem. The solution: confrontation amidst an argument. Oneshot Rated M for: Sexual content


"It was my fault."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Oban Star Racers 

----------------------------------------

You would think two years would be enough for someone to, finally, convince himself or herself what one feels. But, unfortunately when you are partners, admitting something beyond infatuation or something like sex appeal, can start to make things feel really, _really_ uncomfortable.

Jordan. Yes, Jordan the now nineteen year old gunner of their still running and constantly improving ship 'The Whizzing Arrow' had somewhat convinced himself he was having more than an infatuation with Molly, it had gotten so bad he was now having, what would be considered, morally wrong dreams about his team mate. Besides, god knows what Rick or Don would do to him if something went wrong in that relationship. That would be like playing with fire, not that he didn't enjoy a good burn every once in a while.

Molly. Now seventeen-year-old pilot of 'The Whizzing Arrow' found the heat that would rush to her cheeks upon glancing at Jordan's notably and much defined upper body sculpture to be new and odd. It was one of those things girls tried to blame on hormones. She was still fiery, rambunctious, and as explosive as ever, but somehow she kept feeling so desperate at times. Like a new feeling she was having…it almost felt dirty, dare she say?

The tension between the two had not gone unnoticed by their manager and still effective coach. Frankly, Don was getting a little annoyed of how it seemed to somehow effect their performance at times, but Rick only saw it as, 'a natural process bound to happen some time or another', as he had explained to Don.

With Prince Aikka gone back to his home after hearing, his father had met with another noble for an arranged marriage to bring some kind of peace between two worlds. By now they were bound to be married and with one thousand kids…? Well they were aliens after all; reproduction was probably unpredictable, to humans.

Any time Jordan would be alone with Molly, it couldn't be like old times, it had to be awkward with expectation of a 'first move' that would never come. Awkward silences would be their best friend now. Casual conversation was yelling over the comm. System when on the track and it seemed like things were going downhill, especially after a fight on the track or just within the garage, obscenities thrown in all directions blaming one person for this and another for that. Situations like that made their feelings harder to come to terms with; neither would swallow their pride to apologize to the other…until the next morning when the thick aggressive air was gone from the previous day.

However, with all these problems or obstacles Jordan had somehow convinced himself that it was time he give into these feelings; after all, Molly, sometimes known as Eva, had become quite a piece of eye candy; thank god she was more greedy with her mother's gene pool than her father's. Her hair was still the same length, but he had grown to start liking more than her looks. Wonders what two years will do for a young girl, no?

With his mind made up, he decided to take their previous argument after a failed race, today, and turn it into his moment to, truly, tell her. Once more, just as if she were fifteen again, she locked herself in her room claiming to, never, return to the real world. No telling how many pictures she had drawn of Jordan and suddenly scribbled over in her small notebook.

Approaching the door, he cleared his throat, standing taller than he used to with a similar build. His tight, almost, camouflaged shirt moved with his body like a second skin as he raised his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. His mouth swung open as he drew in a quick breath and knocked. "What the hell do you want? I've told you I'm not coming out!" If Don were here, it would have been Déjà vu. "I…well; I came to apologize for… today…" His reply to her loud spouting, sounded a bit distanced at the end; surprising to him, pride was very hard to put down.

'She probably isn't going to let me in', Jordan let his mind wander, not hearing any response or movement from the other side. Suddenly the door opened to his partner with her arms crossed over ample breasts and her eyes glaring…her foot was even tapping. "I'm listening…" it sounded dangerous, drenched in just about every tone of warning there was. He didn't feel very threatened by her though. If it really came down to a physical struggle there was a clear winner. "I shouldn't have…switched the turrets around…it was something an amateur would do, and I threw us off balance with the wall…sorry."

So, this was what it felt like to not have any sort of self-confidence or redeeming part left in you, reassuring you that you had one up on the other? Totally drained of any pride he had left, Jordan could tell you he felt like dirt. It really wasn't his fault; Molly had veered to the wrong side for him to cover the opponent with lasers, and when he switched to the better side, she had slammed into the wall. The result was terrible, since the mech had nearly been crushed into a pop can once the opponent got on the other side. A thousand wonders either of them had survived.

She stepped aside with a sigh muttering, "Come in", gently from her lips. He did so and walked inside perching his behind on her bedside. "We need to talk." Both stated at once with a small catch at the end, noticing they had shared a simultaneous phrase. Jordan gave the empty space next to him a pat and so she sat beside him.

Jordan discarded his boots and sat Indian style towards Molly, who was sitting in a similar fashion. "Look…I think I may…I might…well hmm." He paused and placed his hand on his chin then rubbed the back of his head continuing, "I think I like you more…more than just my friend or my partner. I know it…it sounds childish like that but I don't know how else to say it." A little stunned, she did what she could to mask her discomfort. Molly broke out into a bodacious fit of laughter she wasn't sure whether or not to tell him what she felt or not, and turned off the real feeling or reaction, replacing it with another.

After a bit, she wiped her eye and Jordan gave her a disapproving look. "Well then…what did you need to say to me…or should I ask?" His distaste for her reaction was clear as he spoke and his eyes glistened with a false hope. Ever since Aikka left, he saw this as his golden opportunity to run with the ball he passed to him. "Oh…I uh…forgot?" She tried to hide her discontent for revealing the very same things. Although now that she knew how he felt, shouldn't it be easier?

"Stop playing games here, you aren't a little girl any more, now tell me what the deal is." Jordan's voice escalated tinged with frustration. His tone earned a hardy 'hmph' as she slumped over with her face in her hands. "I fweewl ha shame ahphouth youhh." Befuddled, Jordan cocked his head "You feel ashamed about what?" Her head redirected itself towards the newly interesting wall as a blush rose to her cheeks. Her uncharacteristically small and barely audible voice surfaced, "I…feel the same about you…"

Jordan slightly felt his cheeks heat up, "Oh…" He lengthened the word as if dawning on something. "So then…what now?" Jordan was determined to not let another silence enclose them. Molly shifted and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Well…isn't this the part in the movies where they… kiss?" Jordan gave a nervous laugh and slightly closed the distance, cautiously. Molly rolled her eyes and with a chuckle launched herself forward catching Jordan's lips as his head hit her pillow. Chaste but nice. Molly propped herself up on her elbows looking down. Her eyes closed and she dipped her head down again, not giving Jordan a chance to recover from shock.

His eyes slowly closed and his arms wrapped around Molly's waist. Adjusting to the kiss, Jordan delved for more probing at her lips with his tongue finally getting his request answered as her lips parted. A duel ensued leaving no one a clear victor. Jordan turned the tables on Molly, switching to him on top of her. His hands pinned hers atop her head as his kisses went to nibbles, trailing her jaw line and soon flowing to her neck. Her skin tasted much sweeter there, but either way he loved her flavor.

Molly moaned as he nibbled lightly at the soft flesh of her neck. The heat of this moment could have settled their argument without words, making them both forget the incident ever happened. Her hands struggled against his grip, so he obliged and let her free. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck, squeezing gently as he continued his work on her.

Jordan's mouth enclosed her ear lobe sucking gently, earning a catch in her breath followed by a moan. In an attempt for him to not have all the fun, Molly moved her hands under his tight shirt, feeling around and scraping at his sculpted chest. Jordan moaned almost breathless.

She took the next step, taking his shirt off tossing it in the mess of her room. As he continued to ravish her mouth with kisses, her hands left scratches down his back. His eyelids winced together, but he didn't let the trivial pain affect him. Jordan's pants began to feel tighter than usual around his groin, almost as if they were shrinking. This wasn't a new feeling for him, but as it pressed against Molly's calf, she gasped slightly surprised at how hard he was getting.

Her small, almost bra sized shirt came off within an instant, revealing a grey sports bra. Jordan took a moment, reveling in a familiar site. After all, just about all the crew had seen her in it before she retreated to her room or after she would wake. The standard issue Mechanic style overalls started to become a hindrance in Jordan's mind. He scoffed mentally not wanting to go so quickly with this.

He seized and supported himself, "I'm not sure we should-" She silenced him with an outstretched kiss, "I always finish what I start." Molly pulled him back down a bit harshly. There was that feeling again, that desperateness that lingered in her mind. She toyed with his lips, nibbling on his lower lips effectively earning a soft grunt. Her hands traveled to the brim of his pants, dipping her fingers in around the band, playfully going further down with each finger.

Jordan gasped as he could feel a slight brush of Molly's fingertips over his throbbing member. Molly's fingers journeyed deeper feeling his length ache with every touch or small brush against it. A smile of satisfaction graced over her lips as she pulled out her hand, leaving a disappointed look on Jordan's face.

Molly captured his lips once more, while toying with his pants, trying to slip them off; Jordan realized that one of those _morally wrong_ dreams was unfolding, so he helped her along, slipping out of the elastic rim, leaving him in boxers. In the time he had slithered from his nether attire, she too shimmied off the mechanic edition overalls, showing her characteristically tomboyish boxers. Jordan smirked noticing she hadn't changed too much since they first met.

After they had finished stripping down to the bare essentials, Jordan figured it wasn't enough, so he took the liberty of liberating her breasts from their tight prison. Molly's nipples seemed surprisingly diamond like in terms of hardness, enticing to an aroused male like Jordan…very enticing. He scooped his lips down meeting her pebble like nipple, sucking on it gently but with a fiery intent. His hand took the job of masseuse, taking to her un-catered breast.

Molly whimpered and arched her back into Jordan's touch, feeling the sheer ecstasy she must have been giving him moments before. All of Jordan's movements moved Molly closer and closer to her breaking point; he stopped, noticing this with her expression and louder moaning. She shared his earlier look of dissatisfaction for his discontinuation, but Molly took her opportunity and removed what was left of Jordan's attire.

His throbbing cock, erect was once more aching for her, so she placed her hand around his length and pumped up and down, slowly at first, but by his pleasure-filled commands, she increased the pace. His hips buckled towards her as she continued; her name uttered mindlessly from his lips, as he could feel his pleasure build, he cleared his mind holding himself back from an early explosion. He still wanted to claim her.

She seized as he distastefully removed her hands, against his own desire. As if it had never happened, her boxers had been discarded to the floor along with the other garments from earlier. Jordan put his mouth to hers once more, stealing her breath, and once more battling with her via tongue. He fought to remain control once more, feeling himself rub against her bare flesh.

Molly shifted beneath his wait, as he ground against her. Her hips moved to his rhythmic pattern. She moaned into his mouth and inaudibly spoke his name against his lips. She spread her legs, almost, instinctively. He paused all his movements, and he gave her a questionable look. She gave Jordan a reassuring nod, trying to convince him she wouldn't regret anything.

Jordan teased her entrance with his cock before finally going inside her a little. She was quite tight, so he adjusted to her as she adjusted to his size and engulfed most of his length into her wet sheath. Visibly he could see a tinge of discomfort staining her moonlit features. His thrusts were slow and careful, but even that didn't keep him from feeling something break inside her. He felt a rush of hot liquid, and small tears form in her pleasure filled, yet pain ridden blood red eyes.

Jordan's eyes were slightly widened, as he hadn't totally expected Molly to be a virgin still, but in the same sense, he hadn't ever had a go at this either. He seized his thrust and touched forehead to forehead with her, kissing at her tears to fight them off. "Keep… going …" She struggled out, choking back on more tears.

Jordan complied with her brief request, feeling her continue to grow tighter, but as he slid up and back down more and more, her expression changed back to that of moments before: total ecstasy. Molly began to cry out as he sped up his movements, also deciding to kneed her breasts once more.

Feeling deathly near her peak, Molly cried out and soon after came. Jordan, still inside of her gave a few more full thrusts before letting his seed spill within her. He seceded from her entrance and pulled himself down beside her. The sweat soaked sheets were pulled up to cover them, and as Molly began to dip into the sandman's jar of sand, she muttered something against his ear:

"It was my fault…"

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: With the way the weather is down here, I was really tempted to start this out with: "It was a dark and stormy night…", but this obviously doesn't constitute its use. Hmm, Lemony oneshot I hoped you all enjoyed. There doesn't seem to be enough fans of JordanxMolly, but I'm hoping that, that increases in time.

Later,

Wrecked Apocolypse


End file.
